ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Nguashi N'timbo
Nguashi N'timbo is a singer and composer descending from Congo (former Zaire). While he is almost unknown, maybe forgotten some of his extraordnary compositions, namely "Manguta" and "Shauri Yako" remain very popular, unforgettable and are still shining as bright as in the early 1980s. "Nguashi N'Timbo made his debut in Lubumbashi in the Baba Gaston Band and was playing with them for many years. Arriving in Kinshasa he started Orchestre Sentima and sang alongside Sam Mangwana, notably on "Tangua." By 1977 he was releasing songs in Nairobi with his Orchestre Festival du Zaire, which also featured Kadima, Zele Kabamba and Starzo ya Estha." Congolese bands in East Africa by Muzikifan/Alastair Johnston, retrieved 9.12.2008 His Nairobi releases, credited also to Orchestre Sentima and Orchestre Top Forum, were released on his own label Ntimbo. For three years, from 1979 to 1981, he was a singer with OK Jazz.Congo Colossus. The Life and Legacy of Franco & OK Jazz / Graeme Ewans,North Walsham: BUKU, 1994, p. 307. He recorded more singles, released in Kinshasa as well as in Nairobi, e.g. "Zala Serieuse", Lembi", "Manguta", "Nzanzi" and "Bolingo ya sens unique", some of whom later appeared on his Musicanova LP. Congolese bands in East Africa by Muzikifan/Alastair Johnston, retrieved 9.12.2008 "Shauri Yako" became his biggest hit in East Africa, recorded by himself as well as by Orchestra Super Mazembe and by Mbilia Bel. An LP with the same title Shauri Yako, released in Kenya, was a compilation of his new hit with some of his early Nairobi recordings. In 1982 he recorded again in Kinshasa with members of OK Jazz, among them Ntesa Dalienst and Madilu System the songs "Mboya" and "Osala Ngai Nini". Apart from Muzikifan's and the Kentanzavinyl information on Nguashi we can't find much about him. Muzikifans information has been taken off as he says it is not certain that Orchestre Festival du Zaire was a group located in Kenya or more probably in Kinshasa. Nguashi's traces disappear already in the 1980s. Actually more and more people remember his melodies (e.g. the comments on his YouTube videos). =Discography= 1977 All releases on N'timbo's own label Editions NTIMBO in Kenya. Kentanzavinyl, retrieved 20.2.2010 *Orchestre Top Forum: Matata (Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 001) Editions Ntimbo ET 001_C1_1000.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 001_C2_1000.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 001_L1_1000.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 001_L2_1000.jpg *Orchestre Top Forum: Liwa Pts. 1 & 2 (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 002) *Orchestre Sentima: Mama (Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 003) Editions Ntimbo ET 003_CA_1000.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 003_L1_1000.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 003_L2_1000.jpg *Orchestre Top Forum: Tien An Mien (Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 005) *Orchestre Sentima Citoyen Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 006) *Orchestre Festival du Zaire: Akende Bokila (Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 007 *Orchestre Sentima: Bosomele (Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 008) Dial Africa blog, 19.9.2012, 19.9.2012 Editions Ntimbo ET 008_A.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 008_L1.jpg Editions Ntimbo ET 008_L2.jpg *Orchestre Festival du Zaire: Fatu (Pts. 1 & 2) (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 009) *Orchestre Sentima: Trop Bon, Trop Couyon //Mati (7": Editions Ntimbo ET 010) 1979 Singles *Orch. T.P. OK-Jazz: Manguta (7": MAZADIS 4225 F/A / 4226 F/B CC-034-80 /Zaire - Matrix: MZO 4325 / MZO 4326) - Tracks: Manguta (1) b/w Manguta (2). Comp. N'timbo - Credits: Orch. T.P. OK-Jazz File:Manguta (1).jpg File:Manguta (2).jpg LPs *Nguashi Ntimbo & Le T.P. O.K. Jazz: Manguta (LP: Star SHA 020 /Abidjan, RCI) - Tracks: Manguta (N'Timbo) / Mzazi (N'Timbo) // Bolingo Ya Sens Unique (N'Timbo) / Cheri Ago (N'Timbo) Franco Restored blog, 4.3.2010, retrieved 20.3.2010 - year of release is not clear! "Cet album a été réalisé avec l'aimable autorisation de M. N'Guashi N'Timbo des «Editions Musicales Nguashi Ntimbo»" (back sleeve) File:Manguta LP.jpg ca. 1981 Singles *Nguashi N'Timbo & Orch. TPOK Jazz: Lembi (Pts 1 & 2) (7": ASL 2288 /Kenya) Kentanzavinyl, retieved 19.2.2010 *''Kadioka Pts (1 & 2)'' (7": Bana Mojo Bana 20 /Kenya) Bana Mojo at Kentanzavinyl, retrieved 20.2.2010 *Orch Festival du Zaire: Madiya (Pts 1 & 2) (7": ASL 3351 /Kenya) ASL at Kentanzavinyl, retrieved 20.2.2010 *Orch Festival du Zaire: Shauri Yako (Pts 1 & 2) (7": ASL 3393 /Kenya) ASL at Kentanzavinyl, retrieved 20.2.2010 LPs *''Nguashi N’timbo et le T.P.OK Jazz présente Banganga ya Moindo'' (LP: Edition Nguashi Ntimbo NT 001) - Tracks: A-side: Banganga Ya Moyindo / Lembi / Zala Serieuse // B-side: Pneu Réserve" / Moto ya Train - also released as:"Musicanova" présente Ngwashi N'timbo (LP: Musicanova MUS 002/FP) Afro Slabs blog, 24.6.2009, retrieved 19.2.2010 - track recorded partly with OK Jazz and with Orchestre Sentima Congolese bands in East Africa by Muzikifan/Alastair Johnston, retrieved 9.12.2008 File:Nguashi MUS002.jpg File:Nguashi MUS002 B.jpg 1982 LPs *Nguashi N'timbo: Mboyo, Nsala Ngai Nini (LP: Editions JNT Music 001,Paris) Global Groove Blog, 1.2.2011, retrieved 2.2.2011 - Tracks: Mboyo, osala ngai nini / Na retiré bolingo // Mokolo ekonginda / Bolingo pasi File:NguashiNtimbo Mboyo front.jpg File:NguashiNtimbo Mboyo back.jpg 1983 LPs *Nguashi N’timbo et Orchestra Festival du Zaire: Shauri Yako (LP: ASLP 936) - Tracks: Cetoyen (Pts. 1 & 2) / Liwa (Pts. 1 & 2) / Mama (Pts. 1 & 2) // Shauri Yako / Bosomele Matsuli Blog, 22.6.2006, retrieved 19.2.2010 File:Nguashi ASLP001.jpg Nguashi N’timbo with l'Orchestra Festival of Zaire/ avec l'Orchestre Festival du Zaire: Shauri Yako! (LP: ASLP 936 / Zambia) - Tracks: Shauri Yako I (Ntimbo) / Shauri Yako II (Ntimbo) / Mami I (Stazoya Estha) / Mami II (Stazoya Estha) // Simakala I (Zele Kabambamba) / Simakala II (Zele Kabambamba) / Kabu I (Zele Kabambamba) / Kabu II (Zele Kabambamba) Ghostcapital blog, 2.6.2012, 11.6.2012 ASLP 936_CA_ntimbofront_1000.jpg ASLP 936_CB_ntimboback_1000.jpg ASLP 936_LA_ntimbos1_1000.jpeg ASLP 936_LB_ntimbos1 1_1000.jpeg *''Nguashi Ntimbo and L'Orchestre Sentima présents Citoyen'' (LP: ASLP 959) - Tracks: Side One: 1. Trop Bon (Mosamba) / 2. Citoyen (Ntimbo) // Side Two: 1. Mama (Kikobo) / 2. Dokotolo (Bebeke) Global Groove Blog, 27.5.2011, retrieved 30.5.2011 File:Nguashi Ntimbo ASLP959 A.jpg File:Nguashi Ntimbo Cover B.jpg =Videos= 1980 Video:Manguta (Nguashi Ntimbo) - T.P. O.K. Jazz Télé Zaire 1980|''OK Jazz at it's best! And a great song too!'' Video:T.P. O.K. Jazz - Lembi (Nguashi N'timbo) 1980|''Pictures of the composer (Nguashi N'timbo) and the singer (Djo Mpoyi)'' =References= =Sources= *Nomad Soul Blog, 11.10.2006, retrieved 19.2.2010 *You Tube, Manguta (Nguashi Ntimbo) - T.P. O.K. Jazz Télé Zaire 1980, posted by Aboubacar Siddikh, 6. March 2009, retrieved 19.2.2010